vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
103447-xp-account-buff-after-leveling-1-char-to-50
Content ---- ---- ---- I stopped and had a good laugh at this. As for the suggestion itself, I would like to suggest you go read up on Dungeon & Dragons Online's system of True Reincarnation. It's a system where you can take a max level character, start over at level 1, and get slight benefits and upgrades to your character each time you do it. When you start over you get to re-pick your race and class and other starting character settings. However, each time you start over it takes more and more experience to level up. Final Fantasy XIV did something similar with their job system, and SWTOR also implemented a variation of it with their Legacy system. Games like Wildstar that subscribe to using a class-based system could really benefit from something similar to this, so long as it was adapted to fit the leveling model of their own game. Not only would it serve to feed the 'hardcore' members by allowing them to dump massive time into stronger characters, but it would also ensure that newer players would encounter veterans of the game during their leveling process. Older content would have a steady stream of players re-doing it as they leveled up again and again. | |} ---- ---- Ermafreakingerd! 200%... Mmmmmmmm altsssssss | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I agree that keeping people busy was the standard from EQ1-WoW. But I think with such quick options that let you have fun instantly in online games like MOBAs being the best example a lot of people will just leave rather than spend the time leveling a character like they would have 10 years ago. People have so many more options for their online gaming time than they did in 2004. And yes WoW has evolved on a lot of things in the leveling game. From making 1-60 ultra fast after xpacs to now selling instant level 90 character boosts on their item store. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Something like that I can get behind. The legacy system was one of the very few things that BioWare got right with SWTOR. It's something that more MMO's could do with. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Marvel heroes has a similar system, same max of 200% (granted its an ARPG). With that kind of game, and how many heroes they acually have (like 35 or some crazy number) it really makes sense. I wouldnt mind wildstar having something similar. I want to re-roll epser, because medic (yea im a glutton for punishment), but leveling again, not to mention elder gem grinding, is daunting. I dont care about actually earning the elder gems, that grind is to be expected, but the weekly cap throws me off. Obviously the option to disable the buff would have to be included, if something like this ever made it in. *Edit* In fact, how about this, forget the xp buff, just allow alts to gain Elder gems up to the highest amount earned on a single character on your account before the weekly cap sets in? This would allow alts to quickly catch up, but still have to earn the gems. | |} ---- ---- Yea that is pretty awesome also now you can buy a toon at level 85 so you only need to level 10 lvl's yourself. But this was implemented years after release. Still i love it and yes a alt xp buff would be nice in this game i must admit. Maybe not as large as the EQ one but maybe half of it. To the OP, you are in a way contradicting yourself because you say its so boring to level but you say you were lvl 50 4 days after headstart which says to me that its not really hard to level. And if you have a lvl 50 you probably have some gold and maybe a crafter to make it even easier to level a alt and be lvl 50 maybe in even less days than 4? | |} ---- ---- ---- Lemme 'splain: Elder gems will cap for the week after not very much playtime. You can cap it in a few days' worth of dailies. OK, great. Now what? Well, your genesis key costs 150, which is 10 above the weekly cap. You hit 50 right after the weekly reset? You'll cap a few days after that at most and then sit there not making any attunement progress or gaining elder gems to purchase amps or ability points. You'll gain platinum, which won't help you buy amps or abilities since they pretty much still don't drop. And leveling IS tedious if you want to do it quickly. You're probably starting each play session with a bunch of rested XP, which is awesome and it's what I did with my first char. The second... not so much. It was way more tedious the second time around. This may sound like I'm complaining, and I'm not. I'm happily forking over $15 a month, because for the hours of entertainment I get that's incredibly cheap. | |} ---- ---- ---- This line of arguing won't get you anywhere. It's weak and it's more outdated than Wildstar's grindy design. Until you start providing reaons why re-running the same quests (if you don't want to PvP) for literally entire days of your lifetime is proof of anything but a personal deficit in valuing said time, your "opinion" can be safely ignored. | |} ---- So people don't only play the current FOTM Class like they do in DOTA and LoL ? Ok guys, this week Stalker DPS is OP, lets all change over to that for today's Battleground runs and take 10x stalkers. Every MMO you do the same quests again for a new character, sorry, this isn't going to change.. its not really an issue. And there is a supergrind ? Leveling in this game is easy as hell. | |} ---- That's really the big problem. What I'd rather see is: more choices during leveling. Double the number of leveling zones, so alts can experience a different story. Another thing I'd like to see? If a quest is below level (and thus granting reduced experience, so you're doing it for the story and not for maximizing leveling), and/or you've done it before, have a different kind of bonus apply to it -- a bonus to the rate at which percentages fill up. On-level story quest the first time you're seeing it? You have to kill 30 augmented rats in the holo-tavern's basement to get 100%. Below-level story that you've completed on another alt? You only have to kill 6 augmented rats for 100%. | |} ---- And "they nerfed my class so I'm going to unsub until they fix it" is so much better? Not every game can afford to lose players with every unpopular balancing decision. Get rid of your WoW mindset. Oh wait, you actually believe "that's the way it's always been done" is an argument. This is a futile discussion. Moving on. | |} ---- ---- ---- I got an Esper to 50, rerolled to Stalker because I couldn't stand the stationary aspect, and I agree with Tenner. | |} ---- I don't get the elder gem thing, you only need 150 for your key, its not weeks, They already stated the drop rates are still broken for the amp/ability points. So in time, my medic alt will get the amp/ability points that i find for sale later on when the drops work and i find. People are doing GA and vet dungeons without those extra points :/ | |} ---- So you rolled a class that was stated to be THE stationary class and couldn't stand it is your issue. luckily, they gave in and are changing that. It wont be long before DPS espers are viable. (yes they got a damage nerf, but they want to be careful when changing the entire concept of how a class works) Hopefully the PTR changes for Mobile Esper fixes that issue for you. | |} ---- ---- No shit? It is my issue, which is why I rerolled. Apparently it's a lot of other people's issue as well, which is why Carbine's given the class a total relook. I like how the guy you accused of wanting to reroll from the OP class after it got "nerfed" actually plays one of the worst-performing DPS classes right now. Might want to walk back from that ledge a bit. | |} ---- Well we'll see how the droprates actually work out. I'm still suspicious. <_< But you might be right. Anyway, considering the elitism of the raiding community (not even judging in this case, just saying) I'm almost sure that eventually, many of them will require your characters to have a full AMP/Ability set, whether you need it or not. Hell, I remember pug parties demanding full BiS DPS sets in Guild Wars 2 (extremely casual dungeons) just so they could shave off 2 minutes off a run. It's how MMO gamers are. But that's exactly the main argument. :blink: It's not a challenge, it's a chore after the 2nd or 3rd time. | |} ---- Yup! That's exactly why I make an effort not to play with them. (I only group with real-life buddies that I knew before the game launched.) | |} ---- ---- ---- But then it doesn't require anything to Madda. Rushing more people to 50 right now isn't probably the most efficient way to handle the problems we have currently. Not to mention people still get mad because end game content requires effort to get to. | |} ---- Naw, they wouldn't need to. They could instead give us a UI to rally down arbitrarily even when we're soloing out in the world. Feel you're leveling too fast? Set your level to a lower number. Play. When you feel like going up a level, set it one level higher. Lather, rinse, repeat. You don't actually play at 50th level (or any level) until the moment you feel like it. | |} ---- ---- Well no one said anything about either of those statements in this thread. Entirely different discussion. No one (or at least not me) is even saying we need the things described in the OP fast. I don't need 3 level 50 alts now. But when I decide I do in a few months, I don't want to run Whitevale and Wilderrun again. I'm not even sure I can. | |} ---- ---- Those statements are connected by leveling since, leveling is required to progress and all. Not to mention that said problems are mostly what some people take a mini vacation from. But it's clear you don't like good points, so Madda digresses. If you don't want to run Whitevale, then don't. You have other options that are slower, but you're not locked into questing 24/7. Madda's advice is to remember: you're not a casual (unless you are). You gotta be hardcore and push through Whitevale. Don't let your casual side influence you! Always be hardcore! | |} ---- Come on, they're not so bad. I'm going through Whitevale for a 3rd time, and getting used to it so it's easier. | |} ---- Because I poop socked for 4 days. I can't do that anymore. I poop sock once on new MMO launches to get to end game as quickly as possible. Otherwise it will take weeks at a normal amount of hours played per day to get to 50. | |} ---- ---- ^ Doesn't read well. I have a 50. I earned my 50 before the end of the first week the game was out. I use the term "earned" loosely because all I really did was sacrifice social obligations with real life friends to trade my time for a level 50 in this game. If you think it takes skill or any kind of earning to get to 50 you're delusional. | |} ---- ---- Nobody is saying that the content it's not cool, the problem is that when you've done it once why do it again? the only diference on quest is till lvl 15 if you choose another starting zone. I would level up a alt gladly if I could choose to go to other map of the same level with diferents quest | |} ---- ---- The class mechanics and the visual appearance of the class I'm playing go far more to creating an attachment than spending 80 hours staring at its back. My stalker is only lvl 37 with 1.5 days /played and I already feel far more attached to it then I ever did to my 50 SS. :) | |} ---- ---- Whitevale is the 'Graveyard of Subs' in this game. Those who make it to Farside blitz in levels again, but damn, Whitevale is a game in itself. | |} ---- haha I left whitevale at 28 today. Said F it and just went to Farside. Skipped pretty much most of the southwest corner with the pell and the cultist at the augment facility. It worked out ok. I'm about to hit 34 and I just got to the eldan part getting near the end of the zone. | |} ---- I would have agreed with you, but after "Boosted 90's" were introduced, Heirlooms didn't looks so bad. At least people still had to learn their class with Heirlooms before jumping into harder content. Plus you couldn't just "PURCHASE" heirlooms like you can Boosted characters. | |} ---- ----